Fume-shroom
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Grzyba Rozpylacza z gry Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare? :A może chodziło ci o Fume-Shrooma z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Fume-shroom (GW2 - Grzyb Rozpylacz) to grzyb pojawiający się w dwóch głównych grach Plants vs. Zombies. Rozpryskuje opary zadając 1 punkt obrażenia (2 punkty w Plants vs. Zombies 2). Jednak Fume-shroom cierpi na krótki zasięg oraz to, że jest to nocna roślina w Plants vs. Zombies i potrzebuje Coffee Bean do normalnego działania na poziomach dziennych, basenowych oraz dachowych. Etymologia Wyraz 'fume' oznacza 'bańki', 'opary'. 'Shroom' jest to skrócenie od słowa 'Mushroom' (grzyb). Opis w Surburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Fume-shroom Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that can pass through screen doors. Damage: normal, penetrates screen doors Range: all zombies in the fume cloud Sleeps during the day "I was in a dead-end job producing yeast spores for a bakery," says Fume-shroom. "Then Puff-shroom, bless 'im, told me about this great opportunity blasting zombies. Now I really feel like I'm making a difference." Cost: 75 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Fume-shroomy strzelają oparami, które mogą przechodzić przez siatkowe drzwi. Obrażenia: Normalne, przechodzące przez siatkowe drzwi Zasięg: Wszystkie zombie w chmurze oparów Śpi w dzień "Pracowałem w wykańczającej robocie tworzenia zarodników dla piekarni," mówi Fume-shroom. "Wtedy Puff-shroom, niech mu Bóg błogosławi, powiedział mi o świetnej okazji niszczenia zombiaków. Teraz naprawdę czuję, że robię coś innego. " Koszt słońca: 75 Odnawianie: Szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Normal AREA: 1x4 RECHARGE: Fast Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that damage all zombies in an area "I think of myself as a pretty confident shroom and an all-around fungi," says Fume-shroom. "But sometimes, when I'm eating Plant Food, I hear them chuckling. I hear them calling me 'Balloon-shroom'. I don't think they know how much that hurts." TŁUMACZENIE Koszt słońca: 125 Obrażenia: Noramlne Zasięg: 1x4 Odnawianie: Szybkie Fume-shroomy strzelają oparami raniące wszystkie zombie w ich zasięgu. "Uważam siebie za całkiem pewnego siebie oraz wszechstronnie utalentowanym grzybem", mówi Fume-shroom. "Ale czasem, gdy zjem Plant Fooda, słyszę ich chichot i wołają na mnie 'Grzyb Baloniarz'. Oni chyba nie wiedzą, jak mnie to boli." Ulepszenia thumb|Gloom-shroom, ulepszenie Fume-shrooma Plants vs. Zombies Ulepszeniem Fume-shrooma jest Gloom-shroom, który atakuje zombie w zasięgu tylko 3x3, jednak nadal zadaje obrażenia obszarowe i strzela czterema oparami naraz. Możemy go kupić po wykonaniu poziomu 4-5 za 7500$ i w czasie rozgrywki kosztuje 150 słońca (150+75). Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Kiedy użyjemy na Fume-shroomie Plant Fooda, odpycha on zombie do tyłu przez 3 sekundy zadając 75 punktów obrażeń. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Fume-shroom przyciąga przed sobą wszystkie zombie z obszaru 3x2, a następnie wykonuje swój atak Plant Food. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Fume-shroomy, ze względu na ich mały zasięg, należy stawiać jak najbliżej zombie, na liniach 5-6. Nie powinno się ich stawiać na wodzie, są wtedy nieopłacalne, ponieważ Peashootery mają większy zasięg, a i tak na tafli wody nie pojawiają się Screen Door Zombie. Plants vs. Zombies 2 W PvZ2 taktyka jest bardzo podobna, ale tak naprawdę Fume-shroomy są w tej części przydatne tylko przeciwko Jester Zombie i bardzo dobrym pomysłem może być stawianie ich tuż przed grobem, który mogą w łatwy sposób zniszczyć. Jego rola w drugiej części jest bardzo dyskusyjna ze względu na wcześniej wprowadzonego Laser Beana. Istotnym elementem jest to, na której linii posadzi się roślinę. Fume-shroom najlepiej zadziała bliżej prawej strony, natomiast Laser Bean od strony kosiarek. Także efekty Plant Food mają różne zalety. Fume-shroom zadaje mniejsze obrażenia, ale odpycha wszystkich wrogów, co podczas walki z Gargantuarami jest dobrym rozwiązaniem. Laser Bean natomiast używany jest do eliminacji większości zwykłych wrogów na tej linii. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Fume-shroom jest jedyną nielobującą rośliną którą można użyć na dachu bez żadnych przeszkód. *Jego kapelusz jako jedyny porusza się w przeciwieństwie do innych grzybów. *W wersji na iPada, zasięg Fume-shrooma został powiększony o jedną kratkę. *W Versus Mode, kiedy Fume-shroom znajduje się przed czerwoną linią i atakuje kilka nagrobków, to najbliższy nagrobek zostaje uszkodzony, a reszta nie otrzymuje obrażeń. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Kapelusz Fume-shrooma jest lekko przezroczysty. Jest to najbardziej zauważalne podczas efektu Plant Food. *Jego atak był zglitchowany w wersji 3.4.4. Fume-shroom mógł zadawać obrażenia obszarowe podobnie jak Snapdragon. Atak sięgał również pięć kratek zamiast czterech. Glitch ten został naprawiony w aktualizacji 3.5.1. *W świecie Ancient Egypt oraz Dark Ages, gdy jest ustawiony na 1 kratce na linii, a nagrobki są na 5 i 6 kratce, Fume-shroom atakując, będzie trafiał obydwa nagrobki (te na 5 i 6 kratce) pomimo, że ma zasięg tylko 4 kratek. *Gdy użyje sie na nim efektu plant fooda rumieni się. Zobacz też *Gloom-shroom *Grzyby *Opary *Laser Bean en:Fume-shroom Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z Dark Ages Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Noc Kategoria:Dark Ages Kategoria:Noc Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne Kategoria:Grzyby